As the years go by
by Blood Thirsty Angle
Summary: Short drabbles on Bakura and Anzu's family as well as Marik and E's. *AU story line, title subject to change* Rated T for some slight suggestive themes
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note:**__ Hiyas! I have all these ideas in my head for Family fics with Bakura/Anzu, along with E/Marik, but I didn't want to write all the one shots separately. So I bring you these little drabbles. None of them are in chronological order. So enjoy!_

_**Warnings: **__Well, there might be some suggestive scenes, but I'll warn you when we come to that_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Yugioh. Nor will I ever. I don't own Elecktra, Amba, or Arek. They belong to Sorceress of the Nile. I only own Rin, Akio, and Hiro._

* * *

**_Chapter one: Becoming the Father_**

"You're pregnant?!"

Bakura stared at Anzu in disbelief, seeing the cheerful smile on her face grow even wider. She nodded, her head bobbing up and down as she did so. "Yeah," she began, her face glowing. "Almost two months. I wanted to be sure though, before telling you."

He sat down on a chair, trying to absorb all that in. Anzu was pregnant. His wife was pregnant. He ran a hand through his snowy hair, feeling his head pound. Anzu sat down next to him, the smile on her face falling. "Are you okay? You don't look so well."

He shook his head, waving a hand at her. "I'm fine, just a little shocked," he gave another sigh. "I didn't expect for this to happen this early."

Anzu gave him a funny look. "We've had lots of sex. It was bound to happen eventually and besides," she took his hand. "This is a good thing, not a bad thing. It's scary, trust me, I'm terrified, but it will be okay. Besides, Elecktra had her baby three months ago."

"Yeah, from what Marik said, she told yelled at the doctor the whole time. Hiro was not impressed, to say the least."

Anzu shook her head, knowing that was something her friend would do. She sighed. "It will be fine, Bakura, I promise."

"Alright, I believe you."

The next few months passed by quickly, before Bakura could even blink. Anzu's abdomen seemed to grow bigger and bigger every day. She seemed to spend a lot of time with Elecktra and Amba. She liked playing and taking care of Amba, which pleased Elecktra greatly because it meant that she could rest a little.

With Anzu's abdomen growing bigger, her mood seemed to be going down. She was grouchier now days, often yelling at everything in her path. They were heading to the grocery store one day when she was around five months. He was pulling into their usual parking spot, when someone cut in front of them, taking their parking spot. Anzu was seething by the time they found a spot, cursing in Japanese, then English, and finally in ancient Greek. He didn't know what she was saying in the last language, but he didn't really want to find out.

She found the man before he could head into the store and yelled at him. The man seemed pretty calm about it, looking down at her abdomen before telling her he was sorry. When Bakura went up to him, asking why he acted the way he did, the man just looked at him and shrugged. "My wife went through the same thing," he said, giving him a gentle smile. "She was crabby for months."

Of course Anzu apologized to the man later after she had a free sample of ice cream. The man accepted of course, but Bakura wouldn't deny that she was scary when she was angry.

Marik found him sitting on the porch steps one day, watching Elecktra put Amba in her stroller. The tiny baby was getting bigger and bigger every day. Marik sat down next to him as both of their wives chatted with each other. "What's wrong?" Marik asked him. "You look kind of tense."

Bakura sighed deeply, rolling his dark eyes. "Anzu's baby is due next month," he started in an irritated tone. "I am not prepared for parenthood."

Marik gave a small chuckle. "No one is. Why do you think people freak out? You can read all the books and go to all the classes you want, but it's still a scary ordeal," he looked at Amba, who giggled when she saw him. "But it's all worth it in the end."

"How?" Bakura grumbled. "I am not meant to be a parent. Take a look at my past. I have robbed and killed people, Marik. Even Ryou is hesitant around me whenever he visits."

Marik hummed at that. "Remember I was a thief as well, and during Battle City and my childhood, I did some…regrettable things," his eyes held a sad look in them, but it soon cleared when Elecktra looked at him. "But all that doesn't matter when they're born."

"And how does that work out?"

Marik sighed, patting his shoulder. "The minute you see him or her, all your fear seems to disappear. The only thing that matters is her. Or him. You'd do anything for them to protect them. Because they're babies, and because they're your children, there is a natural feeling to want to protect. That's what parents do."

He left soon after that with his family. His words raced through Bakura's mind, repeating over and over again until they made his head hurt. He sat with Anzu later on that evening, hands resting on her abdomen as the baby kicked against his hands. He wouldn't admit it to her, but the kicking made him secretly happy.

The kicks were each different. Sometimes they were kick and rapid, like their son or daughter was excited or something. And other times, the kicks were gentle and quiet, as if their little one was perfectly content with where they were at the moment.

Before he knew it, the week of Anzu's due date had arrived. Hiro had advised them to keep her in the house and resting so that when the contractions started, so that she would be comfortable when it started. Elecktra had even volunteered to stay at their house to help Anzu, moving into their house during the week with Amba.

It was when Marik had come to their house from work when the contractions started. They were sitting in the living room having tea. Well, trying to have tea. Bakura and Elecktra were too busy arguing on some stupid topic that Anzu was losing patience with.

"Guys," she began, a hint of warning in her voice.

"I'm afraid you're wrong, Bakura," Elecktra sneered, crossing her arms and standing under Bakura's nose. "But an onigiri with salmon in it is better than pork."

"Well I am afraid you're mistaken, magician," Bakura countered. "Salmon is too bland."

"It is not!"

"Is too."

"Is not!"

"Is too times ten."

"MY WATER JUST BROKE!"

Both of them immediately stopped arguing, turning to her with wide, and slightly guilty eyes. They immediately rushed her to the car, Marik staying behind with Amba. Bakura took the wheel, Elecktra trying calm Anzu down. Bakura's hands tightened against the wheel, hearing her cry out as sweat ran down her body.

They arrived at the hospital fifteen minutes later, putting her in a wheel chair and rushing down the hallway. The nurses made the two of them wait in the hallway as they took Anzu away. For four hours, Bakura paced down the waiting room, not ever stopping. Marik bounced Amba on his knee, the baby laughing as he did so.

"Calm down," he advised Bakura. "She'll be fine."

"You don't know that!"

Elecktra gave him a withering look as she looked up from her coffee. "Anzu is strong, and you know she is. Besides, with the power that Gaea gave her, it is not likely that she'll die of child birth. Besides, Hiro knows what he is doing."

Bakura sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I hope you're right," he looked at his watch, seeing as it was ten thirty at night. "How long does it take to have a baby?"

Elecktra stood up, whacking him above the head. "You idiot! You know how hard it is to have a baby? It's like pushing a watermelon out of a tiny hole. And maybe the baby doesn't want to come out today. It happens."

He was about to reply to that when a nurse came, knocking hesitantly at the door. "Are you Bakura-san?" she asked. "Your wife is done delivering and is resting now, the…ops, I wasn't allowed to say anything."

The three of them raised an eyebrow at them, but followed her to where Anzu was. She opened the door, revealing Anzu sitting on a bed holding two small bundles. Elecktra grinned at her friend, shaking her head a little. "You asked for twins years ago, and now you have them."

Anzu looked down at the two babies in her arms gently. She handed the baby in pink to Bakura, the tiny girl making a noise as she was passed to her Father. He held her, looking into her tiny ice blue eyes. They were just like Anzu's. On her head, much to his chagrin, were tiny tuffs of white hair.

"She has white hair," he commented, ignoring Marik and Elecktra's snicker. "I figured she wouldn't."

Anzu shrugged, shifting the baby in the blue blanket to her right. "What do you want to name them?"

"You decide. You brought them into this world."

Anzu nodded, looking to the baby in Bakura's arms. "Our daughter is the oldest. Here name will be Isuzu, but we'll call her Rin for short."

"Rin?" Marik intervened. "Why Rin?"

Anzu glanced at him. "Suzu means bell, and Rin resembles the sound a small bell makes. And when you put it all together, the name Isuzu means "Dependable bell."

Elecktra nodded. "I like it."

"I like it as well," Bakura agreed. "For once, Magician, we agree on something."

"Oh Ra help us."

Anzu laughed, shaking her head at the two of them. "And for our boy, we'll call him Akio."

The room went silent for a moment, thinking of Anzu's deceased twin. The only sound they could hear was the sound of the newborn twins and Amba gurgling to random sounds. Bakura handed Rin to Elecktra, taking Akio from Anzu.

He held Akio as gently as he could, staring at his son. The dark brown tuffs of hair on his head stood out on his pale skin. He had his eyes closed, unlike Rin, who was busy talking to Elecktra in baby language. Akio opened his eyes slowly, looking up at his Father with chocolate colored eyes.

And in that moment, Bakura thought that maybe he could do this. Maybe.

* * *

Well, review! Nothing is in chronological order, so there may be some spoilers to the end of some of my stories. If you have any suggestions on chapter ideas, feel free to suggest anything ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note:**__ Thanks for the reviews! Don't worry, Sorceress, I'll add Arek's birth in here sometime. Don't know when just yet, but I shall get to it. These drabbles are fun to do, that's for sure!_

_**Warnings: **Foul language_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Yugioh. I also don't own Elecktra, Amba or Arek. I just kidnapped them from Sorceress of the Nile! (Hahaha that's what you get for kidnapping Rin and Akio!)_

* * *

_**Chapter two: First words**_

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday Rin and Akio, Happy birthday to you!"

A small gathering of people gathered around as Anzu and Elecktra blew out the two twin's candles. The babies laughed, beginning to stick their hands in the cake and smear it on their faces. Miku laughed, taking a picture of her two grandchildren as Arashi wrapped an arm around her waist. Hiro stood next to Bakura and Marik, the three of them gazing on as the twins ate their cake. Well, tried to anyway.

"I can't believe it," Marik muttered, taking a sip of sake. "They're already a year old."

Bakura sighed. "I can. Now it means they might stop crying less. Especially Rin."

Hiro shook his head, a smirk forming on his face as a deep chuckle rumbled out. "Oh no, there will be a whole lot more crying from now on," he sighed, looking at his niece and nephew fondly. "Now you get to watch it all unfold from here. Take time to enjoy it."

"Why is that?"

"Because," Marik started, looking at Amba, who was almost two. "Time seems to go by a whole lot faster at this point."

Bakura turned back to his children, seeing as Akio had put a bunch of frosting in Elecktra's hair. Bakura sniggered at that, which caused the magician to glare at them. Anzu shook her head, but even she could not stop the smile from forming on her face. She ate her own cake silently, watching from behind Rin as she noticed her family and friends chatting and taking pictures.

It saddened her that Yuugi could not come, but he had promised her he would come visit the minute he returned from the dig in Egypt. She was glad Jounouchi, Mai, and Hiroto were here, though.

"Anzu," Mai started with a coy smile. "When do you suppose they'll start walking and such?"

Anzu shook her head. "It won't be long until they figure it out. They usually start figuring it out after two months, or so the books say."

"Just wait until they learn to speak. Then they'll be able to say all sorts of colorful things."

"...Let's hope that doesn't happen for awhile."

* * *

**(Sometime in September)**

"Are you sure you'll be fine looking after them, Bakura? I can always call a sitter."

Bakura shook his head, gently propelling his wife towards the door. "I'll be fine, you should trust me more often. Besides, what could go wrong?"

Anzu didn't look conivinced, but she kissed him goodbye and headed towards the car. He gave her a small wave before heading back inside. He walked into the living room, where Rin and Akio were playing with their toys. It hadn't been until early August that they had learned to walk. Now they were toddling all over the place, crashing onto the floor and chairs whenever they did.

He watched them for an hour as they played, babbling in some unknown language as they did. Twice Rin bonked Akio's head with a duck, and tried to do it a third time until he took it away from her. She looked appalled at him, which amused him because she looked just like Anzu when she did. Akio was pretty quiet the whole time, minus being hit with a duck. He looked up at Bakura after a while with sleepy looking eyes.

He picked the two of them up, heading towards their cribs and settling them in them. Akio fell asleep before Bakura could tuck him in, but Rin cried out. He raised an eyebrow at her and picked her up; her cries immediately ceasing. He sighed, knowing full well that she wasn't tired and returned to the living room. He set her down with her toys the same minute the phone rang. He picked it up, bringing to his ear."

"This is Bakura, who is speaking?"

_"Well aren't you formal?"_

He stiffened. "What do you want, Magician?" he growled, forgetting Rin was in the room. "I'm busy."

_"Doing what?"_

"Watching Rin."

_"Well aren't you a big boy,"_ she teased. _"Where's Anzu?"_

"At the Doctor's office and then to the Grocery store. Why do you ask?" he was beginning to get annoyed of her, resisting the urge to set the phone down. "Did you want something from her?"

_"No, I just wanted to chat. But since you're on the other end, I don't think I want to now."_

"Why you little bitch!" he sneered. "You think you're so..."

"Bitch."

He jumped, turning around to see Rin staring up at him with bright blue eyes. She waved her hands towards him, the toy in her hand waving as well. "Hold on," Bakura muttered into the phone, setting it down and peering down at Rin. "What did you just say?"

"Bitch," Rin repeated, blinking innocently. "Bitch."

He shook his head, the feeling of dread settling inside him. "Ra help us," he muttered. "You did not say what I think you just said, did you?"

"Bitch," Rin said again, offering him her toy. "Bitch."

_"Am I hearing things correctly? Did Rin just say what I think she just said?"_

He groaned, forgetting he was standing next to the phone. He picked Rin up, setting her on his hip. "No, Magician, she didn't say anything."

"Bitch!" Rin called out again, laughing. "Bitch!"

_"I am pretty sure your daughter just said bitch. Ohohoho I can't wait to hear Anzu's reaction when she gets home."_

"I think she can wait," he protested, glaring intently at the wall. "We are not telling Anzu about this."

"Telling me about what?"

The room went dead silent as the front door closed. He turned around, seeing Anzu standing there with a bag of groceries. Her eyebrow was raised in question as she headed into the kitchen, setting the groceries down. "Did something happen?" she asked.

_"I'll take this as my cue to go,"_ Elecktra snickered through the phone. _"Have fun on the couch tonight."_

He set the phone down back in the holder and turned to Anzu, who had her hands on her hips. Rin laughed, extending her arms towards her Mother which seemed to soften her up. She took Rin from his arms, bouncing her a little. "Has my baby missed Mommy?" she asked, smiling at her. "Has little Rin missed her Mommy?"

"Bitch!" Rin laughed, tugging at Anzu's dark hair. "Bitch!"

Anzu's smile fell from her face as she stared at Rin incredulously. "Excuse me?"

"Bitch."

Her blue eyes turned towards Bakura's with a murder like gleam in them. He gave a sigh, praying to whatever god was up there that he would be spared from Anzu's anger. Two pairs of blue eyes looked at him. One with a happy gleam and the other with anger. Anzu didn't say anything. She just turned and headed upstairs with Rin, the small baby waving towards her Father as she left.

Bakura sighed again, and greeted the couch as if he were greeting an old friend.

* * *

**(Next day)**

"So, Bakura," Elecktra began, a smirk forming on her face. "How was the couch last night?"

Bakura glared at her, and didn't say anything as he ate his lunch. Elecktra bounced Amba on her knee, the two year old giggled in delight. Anzu sighed, running a hand through her hair as she sipped some water. "The first word my daughter learns is the B word," she sighed, glancing at her husband. "This will be interesting to put in the baby books."

Elecktra shook her head. "Well at least it wasn't the F word."

"Mommy, what's the F word?"

Bakura snickered, seeing Amba look up at her Mother with wide lavender eyes. Elecktra glared at him again before turning back to her daughter. "It's nothing sweetie," she smiled, patting her head. "Nothing at all."

Amba looked at her Mother again. "What's the B word?"

"That's nothing either. Just don't let Uncle Bakura ever teach it to you."

* * *

Review! Heheheheh poor Bakura got the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note:**__ Tehe I plan on updating everyday, each a different one shot. That's all I have to say at the moment. Now, I'm off to play my new Sims game. Isala paradisa here I come!_

_**Warnings: **None_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing! Except for Rin, Akio ,and Hiro along with any other OC's I might mention besides Elecktra, Amba, and Arek._

* * *

**_Chapter three: An elder sister's promise_**

**_(Some time in June)_**

Amba Ishtar was about as creative as a two year old could get. Her life was pretty standard and secure. She knew she had a Mama and a Daddy who loved her, an adoptive Aunt and Uncle who loved each other very much, and a pair of adopted cousins that she regarded as siblings. Yup, as far as she was concerned, her life was complete.

Or, so she thought.

It was one day when she was playing with her Egyptian figurines that her Mama and Daddy came over to her, smiles on their faces. They knelt down in front of her, smiles on their faces. She lifted her arms towards her Daddy, a huge smile on her face. "Daddy, Mama," she giggled. "Pick me up Daddy!"

Her Daddy smiled, swinging her up as she gazed into his loving lavender eyes. She rested her head on his shoulder, staring at her Mama. Her Mama looked warmly at her as her Daddy set her down, both of them holding hands as they spoke.

"Amba," her Daddy began. "Mommy and I have some news for you."

She looked up at them curiously, awaiting there news. Her Mama brushed her hair. "Amba," she started gently. "How would you feel about having another brother or sister?"

Amba looked up at them with wide eyes, her mind not comprehending the news at first. She looked behind her parents, gazing at the door curiously. "Where's my baby sister?" she asked, toddling over to where the door was. "Is she hiding?"

Her parents laughed and her Daddy picked her up again, tossing her in the air. "He or she is not here yet," he told her. "He or she will be arriving sometime this December."

Amba pouted. "But I want to see her now."

They laughed again, which she didn't really understand, but she let it drop after a few minutes. For the next few months, she followed her Mama around the house, hoping to spot her baby sister hiding somewhere. Her Mama and Daddy seemed to sense this, for they gazed at her fondly whenever they caught her peeking around the house. This, she didn't understand either, but she didn't dwell on it for too long.

After Rin and Akio turned two, she liked to play house with them. The twins went along with her at first, but eventually, they got tired of it. They would protest and fight with her, refusing to play the parts she assigned to them. Apparently Akio got tired of playing the Daddy, and Rin got tired of playing the baby. This disappointed Amba greatly, but her Aunt Anzu advised her that she couldn't force her friends into doing things they didn't want to do. Her Mama snorted at that, but she didn't really understand why.

Things changed greatly when she was forced to leave the house. From what her Mama told her, Daddy was having nightmares. She didn't understand that. She had nightmares, but she was never told to leave the house. She was frightened through the whole ordeal, but Aunt Anzu and Uncle Bakura were very nice to her. Well, mostly Aunt Anzu because Uncle Bakura scared her a little sometimes.

The situation didn't last very long, and soon she was back home. The month after she turned three that July, she noticed her Mother's belly getting bigger. She could barely stay on her lap half the time, which annoyed her greatly. She would have complained about this, but one day, her Mama took her hand, pressing it against her belly. She didn't know why she was doing this, but then, she felt a kick. She looked into her Mama's emerald eyes.

"What was that, Mama?"

Her Mama patted her head. "That was your brother or sister, Amba. You see, the baby is inside me. That's why you can't see him or her."

She poked at her Mama's belly, hoping to feel the kick again. She felt it, and a smile appeared on her face. "How did she get in there, Mama?"

She heard her Daddy laugh in the corner of the room and her Mama glare at him. She patted Amba's cheek gently. "The stork put it in there. I asked him to come over and bring a baby to me."

"That's it?"

"Yup."

That settled the question for a couple more years. In December, her Daddy told her the baby would come any day now. For nineteen days, she waited for her baby sister to arrive. Her Mama was getting grumpier, or so it seemed. She never snapped at Amba, but she would snap at Daddy. For the most part, Daddy ignored it, but there were times when she heard him mutter that he wished the baby would be born already.

And then, one day, she and her Mama were making dinner when her Mama cried out, clutching her swollen belly. Daddy rushed in two seconds later, calling Aunt Anzu on the phone and told Amba to stay right where she was. Aunt Anzu came ten minutes later, taking Amba into her arms and shushing her while she cried out for her parents.

"It's okay, Amba," her Aunt Anzu advised her. "Your Mommy is having the baby!"

This shushed her up immediately, and she waited a few hours more, sitting diligently sitting by window. She ate the soup Aunt Anzu brought her, and waited. Uncle Bakura came over a little while after that, bringing Rin and Akio with him. She didn't play with the twins like she usually did, which made the twins upset, but their Mama told them that she was anxious for her parents and that shut them up.

At eleven twenty five, Aunt Anzu received a phone call from Uncle Marik and the family rushed to the hospital. Aunt Anzu led her into where her Mama was resting, and a smile lit her face. Her Daddy hugged her, and she even swore she saw tears in his eyes. "Where's Mama?" she asked.

"She's in here," he told her, taking her by the hand. "She's fine, Amba."

Sitting on the bed, was her Mama. A little sweaty, but pink with happiness. In her arms, was a small bundle in a baby blue blanket. She hopped onto the edge of the bed, looking at her Mama. "Is this my baby sister?" she asked, peering at the baby.

Her Mama laughed, shaking her head. "No, Amba, this is your baby brother. His name is Arekisandu, but we'll call him Arek."

Her Mama handed Arek to her gently, her Daddy standing nearby in case she dropped him. She looked at his tiny pink face, noting the tiny blond tuffs on his head. He opened his eyes, blinking slowly up at her. His eyes were an emerald green, like Mama's. "Arek," she murmured. "Arek."

Her Mama looked worried for a minute. "What do you think of him, Amba?"

Amba looked at her Mama and then back to Arek. "I like him," she announced with a childish smile. "And he's my brother?"

"That's right. He's your brother?"

"And no one else's, right?"

Her Daddy laughed, but nodded his head. "That's right. Unless the stork decides to pay another visit."

Her parents laughed at the joke, and she shook her head, looking at her tiny baby brother. She touched his face lightly, a smile forming on her face. "I'll watch after you, baby brother," she said gently. "I'll always be there for you, just like Mama and Daddy."

* * *

Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note:**__ I'm going to update this everyday, so be warned. That's all I have to say. Away to my new Sims game!_

_**Warnings: **Minor languae_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing! Except for Rin, Akio ,and Hiro along with any other OC's I might mention besides Elecktra, Amba, and Arek._

* * *

**_Chapter four: The woes of Fatherhood_**

"Rin! I's my turn to go on the slide!"

"No it's not, Akio!"

Bakura rubbed his temples irritably, feeling a headache coming on. His daughter, Rin, stood at the top of the slide, glaring down at her younger twin, Akio. Akio glared back at her with the same anger, stamping his foot as she poked her tounge at him.

"Rin! It's my turn!"

Rin shook her head, her white hair swishing around her face as she did. "No it's not," she argued. "It's my turn. Go play on the swings."

"No!"

Bakura sighed, walking over and taking Rin off the slide. She squealed as he did, kicking her legs, but not hitting him seeing as he kept her feet at a distance. Akio grinned, taking this as his chance and going down the slide. Rin glared up at her Daddy, crossing her arms.

"Daddy, it was my turn."

He shook his head. "No it wasn't, I was watching the whole time. Next time you want to lie to someone about something, make it more convincing."

She nodded, glaring intently at her brother. The five year old girl took off towards the swing set, hopping onto one of the swings and kicking her legs out. Akio noticed that she had left and quickly abandoned the slide, heading over to his sister. Bakura sighed at this as well. Those two could never seem to be apart from each other for long.

_Buzzzzzzzzzzzz_

He jumped, hearing his phone ring in his pocket. He grabbed the object, bringing it close to his ear. "Hello?"

_"Hello Bakura, how is everything going?"_

His face immediately softened a little, his posture relaxing as he watched the twins on the swing set. "Everything's fine, Anzu," he began, turning away for a second. "I took them to the park. The Magician said it would be a good experience for them, though, how I don't know."

_"Because it makes them interact with other kids besides Amba and Arek?"_

He shrugged. "Possibly."

_"Well, it's nice that you're spending time with them. Oh, and I'll be home in thirty minutes. I brought chinese home for dinner. I think it's time for you guys to come home."_

"Alright, see you when we get home," he shut the phone, heading to the car. "Rin, Akio, we're going home!"

Rin immediately jumped from her swing, rushing towards her Daddy and into the back seat. A flash of dark hair ran beside him as he got into the car, starting the engine and pulling out. Rin dozed off the second she got into the car, her body slumped into her seat as she took shallow breaths. He focused on the road, not paying much mind to his kids as he did.

Anzu and Elecktra stood on the front porch, two bags of Chinese food in their hands. He groaned silently. It appeared that the Ishtars would be joining them for dinner. Hurray.

Rin ran out of the car, attacking her Mommy with a hug. Anzu set the bag down on a chair, returning the hug with a warm smile. "Did you have fun at the park?"

Rin nodded. "Yup, and Daddy gave me some good advice."

"Oh?"

"He said if you're going to lie to somebody, make sure the lie is convincing enough."

Both women raised their eyebrows to this, looking rather unimpressed as they turned to Bakura. He raised his hands, almost as if saying _"Old habits die hard." _Anzu shook her head, sighing as she brought the food into the house. Rin followed behind, immediately attack Arek with a hug. The three year old boy squealed, latching onto her with tiny arms. Amba joined in, though she was slightly taller than the other two.

Anzu looked around the room, a questionable look on her face. "Bakura," she began. "Where's Akio?"

Bakrua blinked. "He was in the car. I saw him go by me as we got in."

Anzu nodded, heading towards the front door and looking around. A frown formed on her face as she searched the front yard. "Bakura," she called out. "Akio's not in the front yard!"

Elecktra hurried out, followed by Marik and Rin. The three of them looked at Anzu and Bakura with wide eyes, seeing as Anzu now was beginning to shake. Elecktra hurried over to her. "What did you do, Bakura," she growled. "Where's Akio?"

Rin rushed over to them, her blue eyes beginning to water. "What's going on?" she asked, her voice beginning to shake. "Where's Akio?"

"Marik," Anzu began in a steely voice. "Take Rin inside. I don't want her to hear or see this."

"Got it."

Marik picked the small girl up, ignoring her cries of protest as he carried her inside to where Amba and Arek were. Anzu whirled back to Bakura, her eyes forming as purple slits. Bakura feared for his life for a second, before taking her by the shoulders. "Calm down," he advised. "I know what happened."

Anzu didn't look like she was going to calm down any second, but she sighed, crossing her arms. "Do explain."

Bakrua sighed. "I think the boy that ran past me was someone else's kid. I mistaked him for Akio, so more than likely, he's still at the park."

"Or kidnapped," Elecktra put in. "But don't worry, I believe the chances at that happening are not likely."

"E," Marik whispered. "That's not exactly helping."

"Shut up!"

Anzu sighed. "One of us has to stay here. The rest of us adults will go and look for Akio at the park. Any volunteers?"

Marik nodded. "I'll stay," he turned back to the house where they heard the sound of crying. "I'll look after Rin."

The other three hopped into the car, Anzu at the wheel, and sped off. The park wasn't as crowded as it was earlier that day, so the task of finding Akio wouldn't be so hard. Problem was, the park was very spacious.

"Let's spread out," Anzu began. "It'll be easier that way."

Anzu took over towards the lake, her fear instantly rising. If Akio fell into the water, he could drown. She didn't want to loose another Akio. The thought of losing her son made her heart pound even louder. She didn't think she could handle another funeral.

And then, she felt a hand press into hers. Bakura wasn't showing any emotion, but she knew he was just as upset as she was. She squeezed his hand back, and then let it go, continuing to look around the park.

Before too long, she spotted something at the lake. A small blob with dark brown hair. She rushed forward, her hopes soaring as she came closer. Tears went down her face as she saw her son feeding something to a small group of ducks that had circled around him. He looked perfectly content with where he was, giggling as baby ducks brushed past his legs. Anzu swooped him up, pressing him to her chest.

"Akio," she breathed, letting the tears fall more freely. "I thought we had lost you!"

Akio looked up at her, his brown eyes curious as to why she was crying. "Mommy, why are you crying?" he asked. "When did you get here?"

"He didn't even know you guys left," Elecktra hissed in Bakura's ear. "That's convenient."

Anzu narrowed her eyes at the two of them before patting her son's head. She dried the tears with the back of her hand. "Mommy's not crying now, Akio," she said, a bit more evenly. "Mommy got here a few minutes ago. It's time to go home."

He nodded, looking back down at the ducks who were biting Bakura's legs. Akio shook his head, waving at the small ducks. "Good bye duckies," he called out as they walked away. "I'll see you soon!"

"I hope not," was all Bakura said.

* * *

Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's note:**__ I tried to update this everyday, but the Fourth of July left me exhausted. Lots of running around that day_

_**Warnings: **None_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing! Except for Rin, Akio ,and Hiro along with any other OC's I might mention besides Elecktra, Amba, and Arek._

* * *

_**Chapter five: The first day of school **_

_**(First week of September, Ishtar house)**_

"Alright Arek, time for bed. Tomorrow is a big day for you."

Arek sat under the covers in his bed, staring at his mother with wide emerald green eyes. He slumped down to the point where his chin touched the covers, his toes curling underneath. "Mom, do I have to go to school tomorrow?"

Elecktra nodded towards her son, sitting in the chair next to him. "Yes, all kids have too," she stroked his blond head. "But you'll be fine. Besides, you'll be at the same school as Amba and you'll get to walk to school with Rin and Akio."

That made Arek feel a little better, but not very much. "I still don't want to go," he murmured. "I want to stay home with you and Daddy."

Elecktra smiled. "I know, but you'll like school. Besides, in kindergarden, you don't have to do much work."

"Yeah," a new voice sounded from the doorway. Amba stood in her brother's room, her lavender eyes amused by what was going on. "I'll be in third grade and it's much harder than kindergarden."

Elecktra shook her head. "It is not, Amba. Middle school and high school is much harder."

"Dang it! I'll be in middle school in four years!"

"Don't remind me. All my children are growing up too fast."

Arek continued to hide under the covers. "I still don't want to go. What if the kids are mean to me? What if I don't like the people there?"

Elecktra stroked his hair, giving a sigh as she spoke. "No one will be mean to you, Arek. Why would anyone want to be mean to you? And if anyone is, tell the teacher. You don't have to like everyone, but give them a chance."

"What if I get lost?"

Elecktra could tell she was becoming exasperated, but she kept herself in check. "Amba will walk with you to and from school. Eventually, you'll know the way yourself."

Arek nodded, not looking all too convinced, but gave a smile. "Will you read a story to me, Mom? Maybe the one about the Pharaoh of Egypt?"

"Of course, Arek."

**(Next day)**

"Oh Arek, you look adorable," Anzu smiled, adjusting the boy's backpack. "Now all of the kids are in school."

Elecktra nodded, grinning from ear to ear as the kids began to chat among themselves. "I can't believe it," she began, leaning on her friend's shoulder. "Now that they're all in school, I need a hobby."

"Why not help out at my studio?"

"That could work."

Arek turned back to his mother, hugging her legs as she patted his head. "Mom, Aunt Anzu," he began slowly. "You'll wave towards me when I leave, right?"

Anzu knelt down again, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Of course, Arek. We're all excited about your first day of school," she glanced at Rin, who was pulling at her brother's hair. "You'll be fine. Rin and Akio were. Well, mostly Akio."

Arek titled his head. "What happened to Rin?"

"Her teacher refused to call her Rin," Bakura answered, prying Rin's hands of Akio's hair. "Her teacher and I had a long argument about why we should not call her Isuzu."

"Which you won, of course," Marik snickered. "But it took an hour, or so I was told."

Anzu shook her head, adjusting Akio's blazer. "Well, that was two years ago. Hopefully, we won't have to repeat that again."

Rin made a face, ignoring Akio and Amba's snickers. "I didn't like her," the white haired girl grumbled. "She was a..."

"Rin," Anzu warned. "I think it's time for you kids to get to school."

Amba took Arek's hand, pulling him towards the door as the adults waved and called good bye to them. Arek clutched his sister's hand nervously, glancing at the twins who seemed the picture of ease. Even his sister looked calm and collected as she was walking towards the large building. He let out a sigh of relief, glad that it was only Rin and Akio's school. They waved good bye to the twins as they departed towards their own.

Amba dropped him off at his class room, giving him a hug as she took off towards the third grade wing. Arek gulped, opening the door where a teacher sat at her desk. She gave him a smile.

"Hello there," she began. "Are you one of my students?"

Arek nodded, feeling rather shy for some reason. "I'm Arekisandu Ishtar. I'm supposed to be here, I think."

The teacher smiled, checking her list of names before turning back to him. "Well, you're in the right place. I'm your teacher, Hanajima-sensei."

Arek felt a bit more at ease now. "Nice to meet you," he looked around the room, seeing other kids in the class. "Where do I sit?"

"Front row, next to those two kids over there."

He headed over to his seat, sitting next to a boy and girl. The girl turned to him, smiling at him with dark eyes. "Hello there," she grinned, her pigtails swishing as she laughed. "I'm Tomoe Uotani."

Arek smiled back. "I'm Arekisandu Ishtar."

Ishtar? Isn't that the last name of the duelist Marik?"

Arek's smile grew even wider. "He's my dad."

"No way!" the boy sitting next to him said, facing him. "That's awesome! You even look like him, besides the eyes."

Arek nodded. "Who are you?"

"Ichiro Tokiha."

Tomoe touced Arek's hand, pulling his attention back to her. "Do you want to sit with us at lunch? I like you."

Arek blushed. "Sure."

"Sounds great!"

**(After school)**

Arek skipped happily along towards his sister, who was waiting at the bottom of the school steps. She took his hand, walking slowly and carefully down the steps. "So how was the first day of school?" she asked. "Did you like it?"

Arek nodded. "I made two new friends. Tomoe and Ichiro."

"That's good to hear."

They chatted the whole way to Rin and Akio's school, watching as September leaves fell from the trees. The twins were waiting for them, chatting about something that had happened earlier that day. Arek didn't like it. He didn't like the look in Rin's eyes when she was thinking of some idea to get even with someone. He assumed someone had made fun of her hair or called her by her real name. He hoped that Akio would talk her out of it, considering that Akio was the nice twin. Most of the time.

They headed towards the twin's home, where the adults were waiting for them. Elecktra scooped Arek up, looking at him gently. "How was schoold? Were you a brave little boy?"

Arek nodded. "Yup!" he looked around the room full of his loved ones. "And guess what? I can't wait to go back to school tomorrow."

Marik laughed. "But Arek, tomorrow is Saturday."

"...Dang it!"

* * *

Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's note:**__ I am updating twice in one day to make up for the time I didn't update. Hope that is okay. I felt in the mood to write something kind of angsty, so I came up with this_

_**Warnings: **Angst. Spoilers to Days of our lives _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing! Except for Rin, Akio ,and Hiro along with any other OC's I might mention besides Elecktra, Amba, and Arek._

* * *

_**Chapter six: When she loved me**_

_When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful,_

Strange as it was, Akio could remember a lot of things. He remembered the first few months of his life, before he left the womb. He remembered the first time he was able to hear, the first time he kicked his mother's belly. He remembered the thought of being alone in the dark place; alone and curious of what the noises outside were. Yet, at the same time, he wasn't alone. There was something beside him, something that liked to kick him a lot.

When he came into the world, he didn't know the other was was his twin sister, someone they would later call Rin.

The first few months of their life outside of their mother, they were already quite a pair. When he would cry, she would cry. When she was hungry, he was hungry. It drove their father up the wall.

_Every hour spent together lives within my heart,_

By the time they were a year old, she was already the one that would be most like their father. She didn't know very many words, and she toddled around the place on shaky legs, but she loved her brother more than anything. If he would tumble over from walking, so would she. And then she would giggle in a childish fashion and wave her arms around till someone would pick her up.

_And when she was sad, I was there to dry her tears,_

By the time they turned two, they could speak in full sentences. It was apparent at that point that Rin was the leader. Wherever she would go, Akio would follow. He was like her shadow, constantly trailing after her. They would play with their family friend's daughter, Amba, but Akio liked to play with Rin the most. They did everything together. Played. Ate. Took baths. Everything.

When Rin would fall down, Akio was there to stand over her and call out until someone came. He was her little guardian.

_And when she was happy so was I,_

At the age of three, Akio could clearly remember what Rin looked like. She was tiny. Very tiny. Even though he was the youngest, he was taller than she was. She liked to smile a lot, and one could always find her smiling and laughing about something. Though they could never figure it out. It was as if she knew something that they didn't. Her hair was white, like their father's. A snowy white that was soft like their mother's. Very soft and straight.

Her eyes were the prettiest thing to him. A bright blue, like ice. When she was upset, they would tear up and burn with a kind of fire in them. But Akio loved them anyway. She was his opposite, though their personalities hadn't fully settled in yet.

_When she loved me,_

"Akio! Watch me!"

Four year old Akio looked up at his sister, who was balancing herself on the fence post. Though he was only four, he could still sense that this was a very bad idea. "Rin, I don't think you should be doing that. What if you get hurt?"

Rin laughed. "I won't!"

She continued walking for about two more minutes when she suddenly started slipping. Akio could only watch as she tumbled off the fence, hitting the ground with a hard thud. He cringed at the sound of something cracking and the sound of her cries. He ran around the fence, seeing her small form clutching her left arm.

"Akio," she sobbed, cuddling herself into his chest as he hugged her. "My arm...my arm hurts."

"I'll get Mommy!"

"No!" she held onto him by his shirt. "She'll get mad!"

He looked her in the eyes. "I won't tell he what happened. I'll say you tripped and fell."

"Really?"

"Really."

_Through the summer and the fall; we had each other that was all,_

It was when they turned five that Akio learned that Rin was afraid of thunderstorms.

"Akio," she whispered, standing close to his bed. "I'm scared."

He woke up then, opening his eyes in a tired fashion and rubbing them. "What is it Rin? I'm trying to sleep.

The summer thunderstorm crashed loudly overhead, causing Rin to give a little whimper and curl her head tightly under her pillow. Akio sat up a little, staring at his sister. He scooted over a little, patting the spot next to him. "Come here," he began. "You can sleep with me tonight."

She crawled out of her bed and into his. She faced him, giving him a grin, which he returned. "I love you, Akio," she whispered sleepily.

"I love you too, Rin."

_Just she and I together; like it was meant to be,_

"Akio, what if school is scary, like all our TV shows say it is," Rin began one day, looking at the acorns that had fallen from the tree near their house. "I don't want to go."

Akio stared at his six year old sister, gathering acorns before pelting them at the fence. "Mommy says we have to go."

"Dang."

She gave a sigh, heading towards the tree and climbing it. He followed closely behind, wondering what exactly she was up to. They sat pretty high up in the tree, looking down at the ground below them.

"Rin, Akio!" their father called out, his white hair sticking out through the brush. "Where are you two?"

Rin nudged Akio, holding an acorn and dropping it down. Akio grinned, watching the small nut drop on their father's head. He looked up, but didn't see them. "What was that?" he growled. "Stupid squirrels."

Stupid squirrels indeed.

_And when she was lonely, I was there to comfort her,_

At seven, he found her one day sitting on the school steps with tears in her eyes. Akio immediately dropped what he was doing and hugged her, wondering why on earth she would be crying. "Rin, what's wrong?"

Rin sniffed. "No one wants to play with me because of my hair. It's too white!"

Akio felt anger coil through his veins. He felt bad for Rin, despite the fact that he liked her hair. It stuck out everywhere she went. And it was no fun playing hide and seek with her because her hair would stick out.

Rin sighed. "It's too white. No one wants to play hide and seek with me because of it."

The seven year old boy continued to hold her while she continued to cry. Amba and Arek would always play with her, but even he knew that it wouldn't be the same at school. Amba and Arek were at a different school and they had to learn to interact with other kids. Akio stroked her snow white hair, a smile forming on his face.

"Rin, you will be the hardest person to find in the winter time. You will blend in."

Rin lifted her head. "Really?"

He nodded. "With your white coat and hair, you'll be difficult to spot!"

She paused, taking that in for a while. A grin broke out on her face as she lept up to hug him. "Thanks Akio! You're the best brother ever!"

_And I knew that she loved me,_

"The beech is really nice today, isn't it?"

Akio looked at Rin from their spot on the beech. She had an ice cream cone in her hand, licking it diligently. The eight year old boy sighed, nodding. He liked the ocean. It made him feel...at ease. He knew that Rin would understand what he meant, but the ocean did not make her feel at ease. In fact, anything that was warm made her feel happy.

Rin leaned back. "If only we could live at the beach. We could build a castle and we could live in it."

"What about the rest of our family and friends."

"They can live with us."

"Even Kaiba."

"No, Kaiba can be our butler."

_So the years went by; I stayed the same,_

Things seemed to go down hill after they turned twelve. Many things were happening around them; supernatural things. Akio could feel something stirring inside of him, and he knew Rin could feel it too. Problem was, she was changing. Changing in a way he didn't like. A circus had come to town, and she seemed to really like the people there.

He didn't know why she didn't know they were evil. Anyone could see it, but not her. They were supposed to agree on everything. She was his best friend. And weren't best friends supposed to agree on everything?

_And she began to drift away, I was left alone,_

Before he could even blink, she was gone. He stood shell shocked on the road where she had been. He didn't think she would be that upset from their fight earlier that day to go off and join the enemy. He had looked her directly in the eyes, her blue eyes that he loved so much. Her soul seemed tainted somehow, and he didn't like it.

He now knew what it was like to feel alone. Rin was gone. His twin, his other half, his sun, was gone. And he feared she was never going to come back.

_Still I waited for the day when she'd say "Oh how I love you!"_

* * *

Review! The song was When she loved me by Sarah McLachlan. You may recognize it from Toy story 2


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's note: **Back again! No angst this time, but it will come back. We have to have some angst in here._

_**Warnings: **None_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing! Except for Rin, Akio ,and Hiro along with any other OC's I might mention besides Elecktra, Amba, and Arek._

* * *

_**Chapter six: The tree house**_

"Come on Rin! We finally got the tree house repaired! Hurry!"

The two girls raced along the back porch of Elecktra and Marik's house, all the way to the backyard where a wooden house up in the trees stood waiting for them. Rin grabbed the ladder first, climbing up it with Amba not far behind her. She climbed up and pulled herself onto the board, looking around the house with wide blue eyes. Uncle Marik had really outdone himself. The wood was spotless, all smooth and nice smelling. He had sanded it to the point where no one could get splinters.

The eight year old girl wandered around the tree house, waiting for Amba to catch up with her. She eventually did, and greeted Rin with a huge grin. "What do you think of the tree house Daddy built for us? Isn't it cool?"

Rin nodded. "I like it. Uncle Marik really did a good job."

"Daddy always does a good job on things like this."

Both girls giggled, but it was short lived when a voice called out from behind them. "What are you doing up here?"

They turned around to see Arek and Akio standing behind them, their arms crossed and unhappy looks on their faces. Amba raised an eyebrow towards her little brother. "I brought Rin up here to see the tree house Daddy made for us. Problem?"

Arek scowled, but Akio was the one who spoke up. "Yeah, no girls allowed."

The two girls stared at their brothers, jaws a gap slightly and their eyes blinking in confusion. "What?" Rin asked eventually. "What do you mean by no girls allowed?"

Arek nodded. "This is our tree house. Just for boys. No girls!"

Amba stepped forward, anger evident in her eyes. "Arekisandu Ishtar! You will let us up here and get rid of that stupid rule!"

"Make me!"

Amba growled, grabbing Rin by the hand and leading her down the ladder. They stomped into the house, right past Elecktra, who was making lunch. The older woman glanced at the two kids, eyebrows raised in question. "Is everything alright, girls?"

Amba nodded, continuing to pull Rin by the hand. "Everything is fine, Mom."

"Okay," Elecktra didn't sound convinced, but she let it drop. Amba dragged Rin into her room, closing the door and flopping onto her bed. Rin joined her soon after; the two of them glaring at the ceiling.

"Stupid boys," Rin grumbled. "I can't believe we have to put up with them for an entire week while Mom and Daddy are away on vacation."

"I know," Amba agreed, looking at her friend with angry lavender eyes. "We should do something about it."

"Like what?"

"Let's ignore them for the rest of the week."

Rin's eyes lit up, but it soon faded when a shadow of doubt crossed her eyes. "Do you think it will work?" she asked, a bit hesitant.

Amba shrugged. "I don't know, you're the one who can see the future."

"I READ the future Amba, I don't see it."

The two girls then giggled, deciding that they would carry out their plan the minute the boys came in. The two boys came in the minute Elecktra called for lunch. Rin and Amba were already eating their sandwiches when they ran in, laughing the entire time. "The tree house is really cool, Rin!" Akio told her though bites of his sandwich. "It's awesome!"

There was no reply.

Arek frowned. "Rin, Akio said something to you."

There was still no reply.

Both boys just shrugged, but Elecktra frowned from her spot behind the counter. "Girls, is everything alright?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at the two girls. Amba and Rin nodded, smiling at the other woman, but continued to ignore the boys.

* * *

**(Tuesday)**

"Amba, have you seen my race cars?" Arek asked, peeking into his sister's room. "Amba?"

Amba was busy handing a game piece to Rin, who didn't even look in Arek's direction. The two girls just continued to ignore him, so he shrugged his shoulders and walked away. Rin glanced at Amba, who just giggled. "It's working," she whispered to the older girl. "Our brothers are starting to get annoyed."

"Good!"

They just laughed again and continued playing their game. This continued all the way to dinner time when the whole Ishtar family, including the twins sat down to dinner. Things were going smoothly when Akio spoke up, looking at Rin with angry eyes. "Rin, why won't you talk to me? It's starting to get annoying!"

Rin didn't answer, she just continued to eat her dinner.

Elecktra finally had to clear her throat, looking at the four kids in disapproval. "Spill it you two," she ordered, looking at her daughter and adopted niece. "There's something going on and I'm tired of you two giving your brothers the silent treatment."

Amba sighed. "Arek and Akio won't let us in the tree house. They say it's for boys only," she glared at her brother. "So Rin and I decided to ignore them until they begged for forgiveness."

Marik's laughter didn't help the situation very much. He soon stopped after Elecktra gave him a stern look. He looked at the kids with a half smile and still amused eyes. "Kids, the tree house is for everyone."

Arek sighed. "But I thought you said it was for me."

Marik paused, his eyes looking back tracked for a minute before groaning, smacking his forehead. "I did say that, didn't I?"

"Yes!"

Marik shook his head again. "I didn't mean it like that Arek, I meant to say it was for you and Amba," he looked at the twins. "And for Rin and Akio when they decide to come over."

Arek sighed. "So it's not for me?"

"Technically it is, but you have to share it."

Elecktra raised her eyes to the ceiling. "Kids, you have to learn to share. The whole boys only and girls only thing is stupid and mean. Look at what it's done for you. Nothing."

Akio looked at the girls, his eyes downcast. "Sorry Rin, Amba," he poked his food. "Sorry for not letting you in the tree house."

"Yeah," Arek agreed. "Sorry."

Elecktra nodded, satisfaction on her face. "Good. Now tomorrow, I better see you all sharing that tree house."

The kids all glanced at each other and nodded. Dinner was continued on in silence, but not a bad silence. Both boys were glad that the girls were talking to them again, but they were still a little upset that their secret fortress would now have girly stuff in it.

Needless to say, the next day, their tree house was covered with dolls and teacups.

* * *

Review please!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's note: **Back again! I couldn't resist this, the talk of kids coming of age. It had to happen eventually_

_**Warnings: **Some slight Bakura/Anzu moment and the talk of periods_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing! Except for Rin, Akio ,and Hiro along with any other OC's I might mention besides Elecktra, Amba, and Arek._

* * *

_**Chapter eight: The father daughter talk**_

"Mom? Mom!"

Rin ran down the stairs, searching around the house franticly. The house was eerily quiet, the only sound that could be heard was the loud hum of the AC in the living room. Rin let out a groan, clutching her stomach as she bit her lip.

"Mom!" she called out again. "Mom, where are you?"

Her father's head popped out from the doorway, eyebrow raised in question. "Anzu is at the store with Akio. What did you need her for?"

Rin stared at him, inwardly cursing at her mother. "Dad, erm, how to say this but," she took a deep breath. "My period started."

"What?"

She gave him a blank look. "Blood is coming out of me from a very special place!"

That seemed to work, for his eyes lit up in understanding. "Oh! Well this is a...well..," he looked around the room nervously, looking as if he hoped the rest of the family would walk in. "Do you know what to do?"

Rin rolled her eyes. "I have one of mom's pads. But I need some of my own."

Bakura sighed, knowing that this day would come eventually. "Alright, I'll go to the store. Please keep any of your...blood off the floor."

Rin nodded, heading out of the room and into the kitchen. Bakura got into his car, driving to the nearest department door with hardly any shred of dignity. He stood in front of the female products, hoping that no one he knew was there. He would never be able to live it down...

"Well, well, well, this isn't something you see everyday," an amused voice sounded from behind. "Bakura, why are you looking at pads?"

He inwardly groaned, hoping Anubis would take pity on him and just kill him already. He turned around, seeing Elecktra standing there with fourteen year old Amba and eleven year old Arek. All three of them had similar smirks on their faces, which made the situation even worse.

"Buying pads," he started. "Rin has...um...well,"

Elecktra and Amba gave each other quick glances, the smirks on their faces falling. Elecktra stepped forward, grabbing a package. "You want us to come over? Rin would probably be more comfortable talking about this with a girl."

"Fine," he grumbled, walking with the family to the front desk, relieved with the fact that he would not have too talk about this with Rin. For now, anyway.

* * *

"Rin, come here. I want to talk to you."

Rin glanced at her father with a pale eyebrow raised. "What is it dad?" she asked, taking a seat across from him.

Bakura sighed. "I know Elecktra talked to you about...starting that sort of stuff, along with your mother," he leaned back, crossing his arms. "Now I want to talk to you about sex."

"Whoa, Dad," Rin protested, holding up her palms. "I've already had the talk at school and with mom."

Bakura narrowed his eyes. "Even so, I want you to know that if you ever decide to be with a boy, keep in mind to use protection. Boys at this age think about nothing but sex, and I want you to know that I do not approve of that sort of stuff at your age."

Rin raised an eyebrow. "But mom says you kept trying to have sex with her while you two were in highschool."

Bakura bit his lip. "Yes, but I'm telling you that you should wait until you're older. If you do it now, the guy might say he loves you, but all he probably wants is to get in your pants. And if you give him your innocence, you could get an STD or become pregnant."

"Daddy," Rin grumbled. "I'm thirteen. What kind of thirteen year old goes off and has sex?"

"You'd be surprised."

Rin shook her head. "Daddy, I'm not going to have sex now. Mom beat you to the punch. She told me not to have it until I'm married."

"Good."

Rin sighed. "Are we done with this? I want to go take a bath."

Bakura held up a finger. "One last thing," he let a smirk cross his face. "If you become pregnant before you're eighteen, I will have you over my knee and use a paddle, understood?"

Rin nodded, remembering all the spankings she had received when she was younger. "Yes Daddy, can I go now? This is beginning to get uncomfortable."

Bakura shook his head. "I'll let you go in a second, but it's important we go over this. You're becoming a woman faster than I would like and it's important for you to go into the world with this knowledge."

Rin rolled her eyes at that, but nodded anyway. "Are you going to give Akio the talk?" she began, crossing her arms just like her father. "Or is there nothing to tell him."

"I'll give it to him later, now go take your bath."

Rin was up before he could say anything else, dashing up the stairs with quick footsteps. Anzu appeared beside him in an instant, a small smile on her face. "I'm surprised you would give her the talk."

"You were listening the whole time?"

Anzu nodded, her eyes lit with amusement. "You wouldn't really take her over your knee, would you," she held a finger to his lips. "Never mind that, I know you would."

Bakura smirked. "You don't want her to come home pregnant do you? At least, not for a while."

Anzu shook her head, sitting on the edge of the chair. "No, not until she's married hopefully," her lips twisted into a smirk. "Then she can have all the sex she wants."

Bakura's smirk seemed to grow even bigger. "You kept me waiting for years."

"Well some of us do have values."

Bakura took her by the arms, pinning her to the couch as he kissed her. "Well, we have some private time right now," he nipped the part of her neck where she was most sensitive. "And I don't know if I can wait till the bedroom."

Anzu giggled, wrapping her amrs around his neck; her tight brushing his crotch. He kissed her again, pressing the two of them deeper into the couch and they carried on right there, brushing and nipping in several places.

"Oh my god, what the crap!?"

Anzu yelped, immediately covering herself up with her shirt. "Akio!" she squeaked. "I thought you were in bed!"

Akio's face was pale as he stared at his parents. "I was, but Rin locked me out of the bathroom, so I came down here and..." he shivered at the sight of his parents. "I caught you two doing...well..."

Bakura sighed, readjusting his shirt and belt. "Akio, I think it's time we had a little talk."

* * *

Ha! Poor Akio! Scarred for life. Well, review please.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's note: **Hello people! Thanks for the reviews! To Yugioh fan's request, I don't know about that pairing...I mean, nothing against it, but Bakura wasn't even in season 4 and seeing how they exchanged no dialect through the series, it's a little hard, but maybe I'll whip something up just for you_

_**Warnings: **None_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing! Except for Rin, Akio ,and Hiro along with any other OC's I might mention besides Elecktra, Amba, and Arek._

**_Chapter summary:_**_ This is new, so here goes. Amba is a bit down after someone makes fun of her eye color. Luckily, Rin understands._

* * *

_**Chapter nine: The understanding**_

To say Amba had a good day would be a lie. Truth be told, her day had been shitty. It hadn't started out that way, in fact, the day had started out pretty well. She had woken up refreshed and pleasant, had a great breakfast with her family, and the sun was shinning brightly as she and Arek walked to school. For the most part, the morning had gone pretty well.

That was, until, afternoon started. Her teacher decided that all the nine year olds would spend the rest of the day outside, since the previous two weeks had been rainy and windy. She smiled, letting the sun warm her sunkissed skin. The sun felt almost foreign to her, but she was glad it had returned.

"Mikoto, Ren," she began, heading towards to of her classmates who were playing jump rope. "Do you want to play double dutch? I'm sure we can find someone else."

Mikoto glanced at Ren, shuffeling her feet against the pavement. "I don't know," the brunette answered slowly. "We kind of have something we want to ask you."

"What?"

"Well," Ren started, her green eyes looking uncomfortable. "We wanted to ask you something about your eyes."

Amba tilted her head. "My eyes? What about them?"

Mikoto stared at her for a second. "Are they really your real eye color? They're kind of...odd."

Amba nodded. "Of course they're my real eye color. Lavender eyes just aren't very common, or so my mom says. Why do you ask about them? You see them everyday."

Ren narrowed her eyes. "They look fake to me. Are you sure you're not wearing contacts."

"They're not fake! Why would I lie about my eye color?"

Mikoto rolled her eyes, throwing the jump rope down. "I think they're contacts as well. It's just not natural for a person to have...lavender eyes."

Amba growled, stamping her foot at the two of them. "I don't see why this is such a big deal! Who cares if my eyes are lavender? Does that make me evil or something? Huh?"

Ren glanced at Mikoto nervously. "We don't hate you, we just think it's,"

"Weird," Mikoto finished. "And we don't want to play with someone who's weird. Come one, Ren!" she grabbed the tiny blond girl's arm and ran off towards the swing set, leaving Amba behind.

Amba sighed, the joy and happiness of the day beginning to leave. She slowly walked towards the other swing set that was abandoned by the other kids. She swung slowly on it, trying to hold back the tears of frustration. Why would her "friends" just act like that? What brought it on? She didn't want to admit it, but was she that much of a freak?

"Amba," a voice called out. "Amba?"

She jumped, seeing her teacher standing next to her. "Amba," she began again. "It's time to go home. Didn't you hear me ring the bell?"

Amba nodded, running back inside the classroom and grabbing her bag. She stood in front of the building, waiting for the kindergarden kids to come out. She kicked a small rock as she waited, her heart heavy. Arek soon came out, jumping down each step with enthusiasm. Amba almost felt jealous of him. Blond hair and green eyes were common.

"Onee-chan!" the small boy called out, waving cheerfully. "Onee-chan!"

Amba just stared at him blankly, her arms crossed behind her back. He frowned at her, seeing as she normally had a smile on her face. "Onee-chan," he began. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she murmured, taking his hand and walking along the sidewalk in an uncomfortable silence. They stopped at Rin and Akio's school, seeing the twins sitting on the steps waiting for them.

"What's wrong with Amba," Akio asked Arek, seeing as the small boy looked upset towards his sister. "Are you guys arguing."

"No," Arek mumbled. "She won't tell me what's wrong."

"Hm," Akio hummed, turning towards the older girl with a neutral expression. Amba glanced at him, seeing as he was staring at her. She turned her eyes away, knowing exactly what he was doing.

"Amba," Akio started again. "Why didn't you tell us the kids at your school are being jerks about your eye color?"

Amba sighed, shaking her head. "It's nothing, Akio. Just leave it alone."

The boys sighed, glancing at each other and shaking their heads. Once Amba made up her mind, that was that. They ran inside the Ishtar house, calling for the adults. Only Amba and Rin stood out on the porch; Amba sitting on the steps and holding her head in her hands.

"I understand how you feel, Amba."

Amba looked up at her friend, who was sitting on the railing and looking out to the west. "How can you understand?" she asked, feeling a bit annoyed. "You weren't there."

Rin shrugged. "I may not have been there, but I understand. Remember, I have white hair and that isn't exactly common."

Oh. She had forgotten about that. She gave another sigh, noticing Rin had come over to sit next to her. Amba looked at her with slightly teary eyes. "How do you put up with it? Is it bad that you have white hair and I have lavender eyes?"

Rin shook her head. "I tell them to go away and move on with their lives, but being different isn't bad. That's what mom tells me."

"Really?"

Rin nodded. "It isn't always easy to remember, but I like having white hair," she fingered the long white strands with a smile. "It reminds me that I'm unique and special. No one can take that away from me."

Amba glanced at her doubtfully. "I don't know that I can think that. Isn't it hard having to put up with it everday?"

"Well yeah, but I just think of how many people in the world have my hair color. Not very many, so that makes me an individual."

Amba stared at the ground, a smile lighting her face. "Yeah, I guess you're right," she hugged Rin, hearing the small girl grunt in protest. "Thanks Rin! I never knew you would be good at giving advice!"

"Hey!"

The two of them giggled, not hearing Anzu and Elecktra listening from the doorway with smiles. Elecktra nudged Anzu. "Rin is a lot like you, whether she shows it or not."

Anzu laughed, shaking her head. "She's more like Bakura, but I can see a bit of me in there," she looked at the two girls who were continuing to talk. "I just hope Amba will be okay."

"With friends like Rin and Akio, and all of us as her family, I think she'll be okay."

* * *

Review please! I wanted to show more interactions with the kids. This chappie is dedicated to Sorceress of the Nile, and this was based off her one shot from earlier. Hope you don't mind!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's note: **I have returned from vacation! It was really good, aside from minor family fights and such. But Disney world is really awesome and everyone should go at least once in their lifetime. Well, enjoy the new chapter!_

_**Warnings: **I shouldn't have done this for new update, but there is angst_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing! Except for Rin, Akio ,and Hiro along with any other OC's I might mention besides Elecktra, Amba, and Arek._

**_Chapter summary:_**_ Elecktra reflects on her life as an old woman. *Set after everything else in my stories*_

* * *

_**Chapter ten: My story**_

"Oba-chan! Will you tell me a story?"

Elecktra opened her eyes, looking down at her granddaughter. She rocked in her rocking chair as she smiled down at the young girl, who looked at her with wide lavender eyes. "My little Magomusume, what kind of story do you want to hear? I have many stories."

The girl smiled. "I want to hear the story of your life. All the way from your childhood!"

"That story? Why that story?"

"I have a project for school and I'm supposed to interview someone and hear their story."

Elecktra nodded. "I see," she looked down at the small girl as she moved a strand of dark brown hair back. "Well, I suppose I could tell you my story. But I warn you, there isn't a lot of nice things in the beginning."

The girl nodded and sat down, looking at her grandmother expectantly. Elecktra sighed, leaning far back in the rocking chair. "I was born in Egypt seventy five years ago, in a small house with my parents and older brother, your great uncle Simon. My childhood started out as good as any other child's. I had a mother and father who loved me, a yard to play in, and a brother to play with. Life seemed perfect, until a group of magicians came to my home and killed my parents."

"They killed your parents?"

"Yes, now hush. After that, my brother and I found out our family were magicians of the Per Ankh. And that I was the most powerful magician in our family. A man named Shadi found us and brought us to the tomb keepers. There I met a boy named Rishid and a girl named Isis. They warmed up to me and my brother after a few weeks, but their younger brother, Marik, was a complete mystery to me."

"You mean my Oji-chan?"

"Yes, now, I never got to see the side to him that Isis had told me about, for Simon and I were sent to Domino city to a step father. Along with having to adjust to the sounds of the city and cold winters, our step father was a drunk. A violent drunk. Simon would take most of the beatings, but I was slapped around sometimes too. Simon was kicked out the minute he graduated highschool and he returned to Egypt. I avoided my step father most of the time, but the beatings would still happen."

Her granddaughter looked sad. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I met the pharaoh and his host, Yuugi when I was in highschool. Along with Jounouchi, Honda, and Anzu. That's right, your other Oba-chan. I could tell from the moment I met her, that she had magic in her blood as well. And we all found that out later on. I helped the pharaoh during the events of battle city and such, and Anzu as she began to remember her Egyptian past. But helping Marik with his own demon was very hard."

"Oji-chan had a demon?"

"Yes, and it was very evil. It began to control him, and only the pharaoh was able to stop him. Once Marik's evil side was banished, we began to rekindle our old bond and eventually fell in love. After we graduated highschool and waited a few more years, we got married."

"Lucky ducky, I want to fall in love!" the small girl pouted. "What happened next?"

"Well, we had a daughter, your mother and named her Amba. A year later, your father and aunt were born. We used to call them the golden trio, since they spent all their time together. Up until the point when your Uncle Arek was born. When your mother was thirteen, and your uncle was ten, I told them that they had powers that were inherited from me. Along with your father and aunt, they inherited magic from Greece."

"How is that possible? If my other Oba-chan had a past life in Egypt, how could she have Grecian powers?"

Elecktra just smiled. "That is Anzu's story to tell. You should ask her as well. Now, life was pretty calm up until the point when your aunt became possessed by a group of bad people. It was very painful for all of us, but especially for your father. Twin bonds are very strong, you know. When she returned to her old self, it took a very long time for things to return to normal. But, they eventually did."

"Aunt Rin turned evil?"

"Like I said before, that's a story for your aunt to tell. But go about it cautiously; it's something she's very sensitive about."

The girl nodded. "Tell me more."

"After a couple years, your mother and father fell in love and got married. We all knew it would happen one day, but it was a great match. After a little while, they had you. And then your Uncle Arek and Aunt Rin got married, but life was very normal."

The girl's face fell. "Didn't my Oji-chan die a few years ago?"

Elecktra let a sad look fall across her features. "Yes. He died two years ago," a smile formed on her face again. "But I know he is still with us. He's watching over us from the Daut and someday, I will join him."

"But I don't want you to die!"

Electra shook her head, stroking her granddaughter's face. "It will happen one day, but not today. It is the circle of life that we must come to this world, and then leave it. But, let's not worry about that right now."

The girl nodded, her face still sad, but then it lit up when she saw to figures walk towards her. "Mama! Daddy, you're back!"

Akio lifted his daughter up, swinging her around as Amba smiled, holding her son on her hip. Akio kissed his daughter's forhead, smiling gently at her. "Hello Ana, have you been good for your Oba-chan?"

Ana nodded. "Oba-chan told me her story. The one about her life."

Amba raised an eyebrow. "Did she now?" she looked towards her mother with a smile. "That must have been an interesting story."

Ana nodded, and then turned back to her grandmother. "Oba-chan? Is it true that I'm named after your mother?"

Elecktra nodded, a soft smile forming on her face. "Yes. Ana was your great grandmother's name," she touched a small necklace on her face, hiding her teary eyes from their faces. "And I know she is still watching over me."

* * *

Review please!


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's note: **Back again! School will start again in less than two weeks :( but my birthday will be in three weeks, so yay! _

_**Warnings: **None_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing! Except for Rin, Akio ,and Hiro along with any other OC's I might mention besides Elecktra, Amba, and Arek._

**_Chapter summary:_**_ Tenionia remembers something Bakura told her. Centuries later, she finally sees him happy_

* * *

_**Chapter ten: Teana**_

_"Bakura, may I ask you something?"_

_Tenionia watched as Bakura lifted his head up, glancing up at her with irritation. "What?"_

_"Why are there dolls lying on the floor of your house?"_

_He froze, which didn't go unnoticed by her. He stopped messing with the fire from the small sticks and stones he had gathered into a small pile. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I figured you would ask something like that."_

_She narrowed her eyes. "Is something wrong?"_

_He shook his head. "No, it's fine. I might as well tell you," he leaned back, not meeting her eyes and stared up at the sky. "Those dolls...belonged to my younger sister. Her name was Teana."_

_Tenionia gasped. "Your sister? I'm sorry, Bakura, I didn't mean to pry or anything."_

_Bakura just smirked. "Like I said; it's fine," he gave another sigh. "She technically wasn't my sister, not by blood anyway. When I was ten years old, my father brought a small baby girl to our village. I named her Teana and we both helped raise her. She was only two when our home was attacked and she was taken hostage. Apparently it's bad luck to kill someone with blue eyes. Said to be a gift from Isis or something. Anyways, I was left alone, and for a long time, I thought that I was the only survivor."_

_Tenionia looked down in her lap. "I'm so sorry," she glanced back at him. "But I've never seen her around the palace."_

_"That's because she's dead."_

_"What?"_

_He nodded. "Anyway, a couple years later I attacked the palace and I found her. I took her with me, which made the pharaoh furious. She didn't remember much about me, but after visiting Kul Elna, she began to. After her eight birthday, the pharaoh took her back to the palace and I attacked him again. I wasn't going to loose my sister to him. But before I could kill the pharaoh, she got in the way," he gave another pause, looking into his hands. "She died in my arms."_

_Tenionia was at a loss for words. She stared at his face, seeing nothing but pain and loneliness. She took his hand gently. "You really miss her, don't you?"_

_He nodded. "I think about her a lot. She was the first person I really loved," he gave a humorless laugh. "I planned to marry her when she grew older."_

_"But weren't you two siblings?"_

_"Yes, but not by blood," he ignored the look on her face. "That sort of thing is pretty common around her. I don't know what you do in Teorna about that sort of thing."_

_Tenionia shrugged. "It happens, but no one thinks much of it," she looked up at the stars. "But I'm sure she loved you very much."_

_"She did, that I know of."_

* * *

Tenionia stared from her spot in the daut, a smile on her face as she watched a man with snow white hair rock a small baby girl. The smile was soft, yet happy as she continued to watch him. It saddened her a bit that Bakura could not see her, but she did not mind too much. It would only cause him sorrow if he did and she did not want that. He was happy now. Happier than he ever would have been with her, and she accepted that fact.

True, he did love her, but Teana was his soul mate. The gods seemed to have taken pity on him and had her reincarnated into a new life. One where they weren't adopted siblings. His eyes were hard still, but they would soften to some degree when he saw Teana, or Anzu, as they called her now.

Anzu was in another side of the room, holding a small baby boy with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He gurguled when his mother spoke to him, waving chubby arms to her face. Tenionia laughed, watching the boy fondly. Turning back to Bakura, she saw him gaze fondly at his daughter. "Hello Rin," he murmured gently to her. "You may not know me right now, but I'm your Daddy."

She noticed Anzu smile gently as she put her son in his crib. She patted his arm. "I'll let you and Rin have some father daughter time," she murmured before leaving the room.

Bakura looked back down at the baby. "You're a very special baby, Rin. I will protect you. I won't let anything take you away from me. Not like the last time."

Rin didn't seem to understand any of that, but she laughed anyway. Tenionia let out a small chuckle. She knew Bakura would keep his word. Looking back down at his children, she gazed at them fondly. They probably wouldn't know much about her, but that was okay. She already knew that she would watch over them.

After all, that's what one did when they loved someone very much.

* * *

Review please!


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's note: **I don't want to go to school! That's all I have to say at this time_

_**Warnings: **None_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing! Except for Rin, Akio ,and Hiro along with any other OC's I might mention besides Elecktra, Amba, and Arek._

**_Chapter summary:_**_ Arek begins to see Rin in a new light after watching her dance one night_

* * *

_**Chapter eleven: The dancer in the dark**_

To fourteen year old Arek, his friends were like his family. He loved them very much, even though they got on his nerves sometimes. There were good times, and of course bad times, but he loved them all the same. Even his sister was included in his group of friends, and he was very close to her.

His school friends, Tomoe and Ichiro had been his friends since primary school. Most people left their friends after primary school, considering that people changed over the course of time, but not them. They still remained loyal and caring towards him. His mother told him that he was very lucky to have friends like them. Though, he did get tired of them arguing all the time. There were times when he wished they would realize that they actually liked each other.

His family were like his friends in a way too. He got along well with his father and asked him for advice constantly. He was pretty sure that his mother was the best mother in the world, and she had been through quite a bit as a child. He loved his uncles and aunts, even though he didn't get to see them all the time. And of course, he loved his adopted aunt and uncle, Bakura and Anzu.

Along with Ichiro, he would have to say that Akio was one of his best guy friends. No one would ever suspect Akio of doing something wrong; he was usually very quiet and gentle, but whenever the boys would pull a prank on one of their parents, they would usually suspect it was Rin.

Rin was a character Arek didn't quite know how to describe. She and Akio were two years older than him, but even as a small child, he was afraid of her. She was very good at manipulating people into doing what she wanted and was not afraid to hit people. Even if they didn't deserve it. It wasn't like she was evil (well, not completely evil,) but she was very much like her father. She was a daddy's little girl.

Although, now that she was sixteen and a freshmen at Domino highschool, she was less of a brat now. The events that had happened when she was twelve had changed her. True, she was still sneaky and manipulative, but she always held a kind of weight on her shoulders. As if something was troubling her mind. He knew that she had never truly forgiven herself for betraying her family.

Yet, it was only after the events that had happened four years ago when he finally began to see her in a new light. The two families had decided to take a trip to a hot springs resort, and he had been resting on top of the roof, trying to take his mind of certain things when he saw her.

She had been dancing in the stone garden, under the full moon that seemed to illuminate her hair. Her eyes were closed, and her hands twirled above them in an intricate sort of way. Arek couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was, in a strange sense, beautiful. And he had never thought that of her before.

Ever since then, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Her personality didn't seem so bad anymore, at least to him anyway. He even started getting flustered around her, which Amba teased him about.

"I never would have imagined that you would have a crush on Rin," she snickered. "I didn't even see this coming!"

Arek blushed. "Shut up! I do not have a crush on her!"

"Do so!"

"Do not!"

Amba just laughed. "So when are you going to admit your feelings for her?" she leaned back in her chair, her lavender eyes filled with laughter. "Are you ever going to tell her?"

Arek shook his head. "No, at least, not yet."

* * *

"Arek, what are you doing?"

Arek watched Rin's eyes narrow as he held a hand to her head, and then moved it to where it went over his head. He frowned, noting the confused look on her face. "Damnit," he grumled. "I'm still shorter than you."

Rin raised an eyebrow to this. "Um, okay? I am older than you, so I suppose that I would be taller."

He watched her walk away, her long white hair swishing behind her as she walked. Arek glared at his hand. He was only four inches shorter than her. Only a little more to go.

After all, he planned on telling her his feelings when he was taller than her.

* * *

Review!


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's note: **God, what the f*** is wrong with me? I don't know why the hell I wrote this, only with the fact that you will all probably want me locked in a mental asylum. Please don't hate me for this chapter! I did warn you all earlier that there will be some dark and angsty themes! But anyways, if you are disturbed by the theme of this chapter, I apologize. Truly, I do apologize._

_**Warnings: **Inscestuous themes. You have been warned._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing! Except for Rin, Akio ,and Hiro along with any other OC's I might mention besides Elecktra, Amba, and Arek._

**_Chapter summary:_**_ Akio loved Rin. Maybe a little too much_

* * *

_**Chapter twelve: Addicted part 1**_

_It's like you're a drug,_

For as long as Akio could remember, Rin was his best friend. The one person that he could count on when things were going on. Someone he could talk to when he felt upset or was worried about something. He knew it was the same for her too. They were inseperable. No matter what anyone would try to do, they could never separate them for very long.

When they had separate beds, Rin would crawl into his bed in the middle of the night to sleep with him. They were just that close. And no matter what would happen, he loved his sister, his twin, his shinning sun, more than anything.

The trouble, however, started after their thirteenth birthday.

He loved their parents, but a part of him never forgave the fact that they made them switch rooms. Rin had been upset for days, and she would fight with their mother about it, but it was to no use. The very next week, the room across from his had been emptied and Rin's stuff had been moved to it. For the very first time in his life, Akio stood in their room. Though, it was now his room.

He didn't like it. Not one bit.

_It's like you're a demon I can't face down,_

It wasn't long until that when things started...changing. He woke up one morning to find bits of stubble on his face. Not very noticeable, but if someone looked close enough, they would be able to tell. He was growing hair every where. And at an alarming rate as well.

Rin was changing too. He noticed that her figure had changed and that her chest had grown slightly bigger. Not very big, but well enough. He also noticed her hips swayed when she walked.

But that wasn't the least of his troubles. He was at dinner one night, chatting with his parents and sister when he began staring at her chest. He found that he could not look away, and when he did, there had been a tightness in his jeans. An uncomfortable tightness. He had left dinner early, much to everyone's worry and headed to his room, closing the door.

He held his head in his hands once he taken care of his "problem". He hated himself more than ever.

_It's like I'm stuck, it's like I'm running from you all the time,_

"Akio? Is something wrong?"

He couldn't look his older sister in the eyes, knowing full well his longing would grow even harder. He had been attracted to her for over a year now. Here he was, fourteen years old and lusting after his twin. It was wrong. Completely, and morally wrong.

"No, nothing is wrong," he said to her, a smile on his face. "I've just been thinking."

She didn't look convinced. "Are you sure? You've been avoiding me."

"I'm fine, Rin."

Even saying her name sounded different. As if he were talking to a completely different person. It sounded funny on his tongue. Like a shoe that didn't fit. All he knew, was that he wanted his sister. Wanted her in every way.

He certainly couldn't talk to anyone about his feelings. If he told a stranger, they would have told him it was just his hormones acting up. If he told his parents or relatives, or even his other friends, they would be disgusted. They might even send him to a hospital! And they would certainly never let Rin come see him.

_It's like the only company I seek is misery all around,_

He kept the feelings bottled up inside him, and his journal, for a year. The journal was the only one he could talk to about his feelings. The journal would never judge him about his feelings. Plus, it was safer for him, and everyone else, if they didn't know his feelings.

Yet, he was inwardly miserable. Rin told him everything that was going on in her life, yet, he wouldn't tell her his. He knew she sensed something was wrong, but never in a million years would she guess that it was his own disgusting feelings for her that was bothering him.

So, for the sake of his family, he would keep the feelings hidden.

_It's like you're a leech, sucking the life from me_

Even at fifteen, the feelings were still there. He had thought that they would have disappeared by then, but they only seemed to be getting stronger with each passing day.

"Akio, are you sure everything is okay?"

He stared up at his Uncle Hiro, nodding his head as he sat at the doctor's table. "Everything is fine," he lied. "School is just kind of stressing. High school exams, you know."

Hiro frowned. "If school is stressing you out, you should tell someone or do less stressful things. I would hate to see you in the hospital for stress ulcers. And I know my sister and your sister would hate to see you there too."

Funny, Rin was the reason for this stress.

_It's like I can't breathe, without you inside of me_

"So Rin, is it true? Is it true that you have a date tomorrow night?"

Akio looked up from his book, his eyes wide with shock as he stared at his mother and sister. Rin nodded, smiling from ear to ear. "Yeah," she replied back excitedly. "And I'm super excited! Can I go? Pretty please?"

Anzu nodded, a smile on her own face. "Of course, sweetie. Be sure to talk to your father first."

"If you come home pregnant, you'll be in trouble!"

The three of them stared at Bakura as he walked into the room, his arms crossed. "I'm serious," he said firmly. "I'm too young to be a grandparent."

Rin stared at him in disbelief. "You're thirty nine, Dad."

"Like I said, that's too young."

Anzu rolled her eyes. "Anyway, you can go Rin."

Rin smiled and turned to Akio, poking him in the arm. "Jealous Akio? I have a date!"

"Rin," Anzu said, shaking her head. "Akio is going to marry Amba one day. You know that. We always tease them about that."

Oh, if only they knew.

_And I know I let you have all the power,_

Rin came home the night after her date in tears, rage emanating from her body. Their mother immediately wrapped her arms around her, holding her close to her. "Rin, what happened?"

"He was total dick!" she cried. "It started out nicely, and then on the way back, he tried to reach his hand up my skirt!"

Anzu's eyes darkened. "What?"

"Yes! I told him no, and then he said I was a stuck up virgin, and that I wasn't worth his time if I didn't let him touch me."

"That disgusting pig," Bakura growled, his hands shaking. "I want to wring his neck."

Rin moved away from their mother and to Akio, and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her. He felt her small frame shake with sobs, her breasts rubbing against his chest as she cried. Anger clouded him and held her tighter. No one was allowed to hurt Rin. No one!

_And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time,_

A knock on his bedroom door made him look away from his book. Rin opened the door to their old room, her eyes wet from crying. He held her for minutes as she continued to cry, though they weren't full blown sobs.

"Akio, are all men dirt?"

He shook his head. "I'm not dirt, am I?"

"No!"

"Is dad, Uncle Hiro, Uncle Marik, and Arek dirt?"

"No..."

He smiled gently. "Then you have nothing to worry about. That guy was dirt, but there are plenty of other guys at our school. That guy was a loser and you should forget about him."

She lifted her head from his shoulder, smiling at him. "Thanks, Akio."

He froze, realizing their position. Her body was pinned at his side; her right thigh brushing his and her breasts pressed up against his arms. Her lips were pale pink, looking very attractive at that point. He found that he could not look away from her, and that she did not look away from him.

"Akio..." she whispered. "Is something wrong?"

He couldn't take it anymore. Two years of pent up want and love consumed him. He pinned her to his bed and pressed his lips to her before she could even protest. He had his eyes closed so he wouldn't see her look of disgust. He couldn't bear it if Rin started hating him, though it was probably going to happen now.

He pulled away from her, his hand covering his mouth as he stared at her. She sat up, looking slightly dazed at what just happened. She tried to come closer to him, but he scooted away. "I'm sorry," he hissed. "I'm so, so, sorry, Rin!"

"Akio..."

"Don't come near me! I'm a monster!"

She took his face in her hands, holding him close to her. "Akio," she whispered to him. "I'm not upset. How could I ever be upset with you? You're not a monster; don't ever say that!"

He blinked up at her with tears in his eyes. "But that was your first kiss! And I took it from you. Your own brother!"

She just shook her head, and pressed her lips to his once more. He couldn't help but respond back, wrapping his arms around her small waist as she continued to kiss him. When she let go, she smiled at him. "See? I'm not mad."

He just stared. "But...but...it's wrong Rin. If someone found out...god, we'd be considered freaks!"

She just crawled into his lap, wrapping her arms around him. "No one has to find out," she told him. "I don't care what others think."

"I do!"

She kissed him again, a chaste kiss. "Well, if you don't want to kiss me anymore, you don't have to," she said warmly. "If you don't want to put us in danger, you don't have to. We can forget this ever happened. You can forget you ever had feelings like that for me."

He shook his head and grabbed her face, smashing his lips to hers once more. She kissed back eagerly, her legs wrapped around his hips. They kissed like it was the last time they one ever see each other, as if their lives were in danger. And in a way, they were. Things heated up even more when Rin opened her mouth, letting her twin explore her mouth.

He decided that Rin tasted like Vanilla.

_It's like I can't breathe, it's like I can't see anything,_

They were very careful to keep their relationship a secret. Rin would go out with boys here and there, and Akio would occasionally flirt with other girls, and sometimes Amba, but when they were alone, or in one of their rooms, they could kiss and touch each other whenever they wanted. Though, even then they were extremely careful. No one could know. Not now, and most certainly not ever.

_Nothing but you, I'm addicted to you,_

When they were alone, Akio liked to hold Rin's hand. It fit into his perfectly. And Rin liked to cuddle. She liked to curl up into his side and listen to him talk about things. Serious things, random things, she didn't really care. She just loved his voice. And he loved hers. He loved her voice more than anything.

_It's like I can't think, without you interrupting me,_

The only person he could ever think of suspecting anything, was his Aunt Elecktra. She was perceptive. Very perceptive. And if she suspected anything, she didn't say anything. And he hoped she wouldn't. If anyone found out, their family would be destroyed. And neither he or Rin wanted that.

_In my thoughts, in my dreams,_

"Alright Rin, Akio, we've given you enough money to last for the week. No wild parties, alright?"

Both sixteen year old twins nodded at their mother as she pulled their father out the door for their week and weekend getaway. This meant for a whole week, the twins would have a house all to themselves. Without any interruptions.

"Bye Mom, Dad!" they called from the porch as their mother's car drove away. The minute the car was gone, and the door was shut, Rin attacked him with her lips. He kissed her back feverishly, pinning her to the couch as they continued to make out. He stroked her thigh, causing a little whimper to exit her mouth, which turned him on very much. They had never slept together, and hadn't planned to for a long time, but this was a very perfect opportunity.

Rin raised her hips up to his, grinding against him slowly. He bit his lip, kissing her collar bone very gently.

He didn't know how much longer he could resist her,

_You've taken over me, it's like I'm not me,_

They had kissed each other goodnight at nine thirty, each of them heading into their own rooms. But Akio had a feeling it wouldn't be for long. Sure enough, at around eleven thirty, the door creaked open. He turned on his bedside lamp as Rin entered the room.

"What is it, Rin?" he asked, though, her coming into his room in the middle of the night was not unusual. "Do you want me to hold you?"

She shook her head, brushing her shoulder length white hair back befor unloosing the straps of her short night gown. She let the silky material slide to the floor before stepping out of it and heading over to him.

Her naked form excited him and pushed the blanket off him as she crawled into his lap. He kissed her once, her skin warm against his clothes.

He loved her very much. Maybe a little too much.

_It's like I'm not me._

* * *

As I said before, I am sorry if anyone is disturbed by this story. I felt the need to write something dark and twisted, so this came out. Trust me, this will not happen in any of my other stories. This is more like a one shot. Unless you have read Adolescence. Song was Addicted by Kelly Clarkson.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's note: **While PMing my buddy Sorceress of the Nile, I decided to add one of my OC's in the story. Her name is Rina, and you can look up more about her in my profile._

_**Warnings: **None_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing! Except for Rin, Akio ,and Hiro along with any other OC's I might mention besides Elecktra, Amba, and Arek._

**_Chapter summary:_**_ Elecktra realizes how lucky she was to have kind parents. Unlike the sad little girl in the hospital_

* * *

_**Chapter twelve: The girl with the broken smile**_

"That's the last stitch, Ms. Merane. Do try and be careful next time."

Elecktra gritted her teeth as she slid off the ER bench and onto the cold floor. She grabbed her jacket from the chair nearby, carefully avoiding the stitches on her arm. "I will, Doctor," she said sweetly. "Thank you."

She rolled her eyes at him the minute she walked out the door, roaming through the building aimlessly. She sat in the waiting room for a bit, not really wanting to go out into the cold, November air.

"Fubuki Nii-san, I don't want to go to the hospital!"

She glanced out of the corner of her eye to see a seven year old girl with dark blond hair glaring up at her brother with brown eyes. She tugged on his arm, looking rather upset. "Nii-san, let's go!"

Her older brother looked down at her with dark brown eyes. "Stop it, Asuka," he warned. "I'm going to visit her, and you can't stop me."

The girl, Asuka, just stared at him with an upset look. She sighed, her lips twisting into a pout. "I still don't want to go. I don't even know who this Rina person is. You never let me see her."

The boy didn't answer his sister; but instead turned to the lady at the front desk. "Excuse me," he asked politely, a charming smile on his nine year old face. "I would like to visit the person in room 220."

"Name please."

"Shiraki. Rina Shiraki."

The woman at the desk leaned over, frowning at Fubuki. "I'm sorry," she stated in a not so sorry tone. "Children cannot visit patients without an adult to accompany them."

The boy frowned and turned away from the desk to where Asuka was standing, looking at Elecktra's stitches. "What happened to you?" she asked curiously. "It looks like it hurts."

Elecktra shrugged. "It's not so bad. What's wrong with you and your brother?"

Fubuki sighed. "I want to visit my friend, but they won't let me. They say I'm too young," he scowled at the floor. "I am not too young."

Elecktra raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms and staring at the lady at the front desk. "How about I help you," she offered. "I don't think young people should be kept away from their friends."

"Really? You'd help me?"

"Sure."

He pulled her along, the woman at the front desk frowning. "Back again?"

"I brought my friend, Elecktra. Now can I go to room 220? She's not a kid!"

The woman sighed. "Fine, but I want no loud noises or fighting. She's still in critical condition."

Fubuki pulled her through the corridors of the hospital, running down the hall until they stopped at a door that held the label of 220. Fubuki opened the door, revealing a bruised, beat up girl around his age laying on the bed, her hazel eyes staring at the wall blankly. Elecktra frowned, not liking the look on the girl's face.

"Rina!"

The girl looked up, her one good eye widening. "Fubuki!" she exclaimed, but winced and put a hand up to her bandaged left eye. "Ooops, my eye still hurts. It had glass in it."

"Ow."

"Very."

Fubuki pulled up a chair, staring at her with sadness. "I heard about your dad...I'm sorry. And your mom...did she really come in here and freak out on you?"

Rina nodded. "She did," tears welled up in her eyes again. "She said I shouldn't bother showing my face around home anymore! She said...she said that she didn't want me and that I am estranged from her."

"Estranged? What does that mean?"

"I don't know, but I don't like it!"

Elecktra frowned, watching as the boy gave her a hug. The look on the girl's face...it reminded her of when she lost her parents. Gulping, she stepped out of the room and pulled out her phone, surprised to see a text from Simon.

**Hey baby sis! We just uncovered a new artifact in the dig! It's pretty cool!**

She smiled, quickly typing her response. **Hey Simon, I was just thinking about our parents. I just wanted to let you know that we were very lucky to have such awesome parents.**

**Okay? Sis, are you feeling alright?**

Elecktra just smiled softly, her thumbs brushing her phone keys. **I'm fine. Just wanted to let you know I love you!**

**Love you too, sis :)**

* * *

Meh, short, but better than the...last chapter. But oh well!


End file.
